Kaeden
|membership = Metal Bugs, Metal Kor |height = 5'10" (human form) |weight = 512 lb |species = Metal bug |gender = Male |abilities = Metal bug powers |voice actor = Phil LaMarr }} '''Kaeden' is the primary antagonist of Daxter. He was a very large metal bug (a subspecies of metal head) capable of transforming into a human, and was tasked with going into Haven City and commanding the invasion of Metal Bug forces. As such, one of his primary objectives as a human was to shut down metal bug extermination shops, such as Osmo's Kridder Ridder extermination company, making him a very antagonistic figure towards Osmo and Daxter. He ultimately served as the game's final boss. History Little is known about Kaeden's past, only that he has served Kor for a long time, but he appears to lack understanding to how both Jak and Daxter are essential to the cosmos. He was given the mission by Kor to lead the metal bugs to infiltrate the city and sabotage its systems that kept the Metal Heads at bay. Kaeden was first met in the scene preceding "Exterminate bugs in Breezy Valley", harassing Osmo and telling him that if he failed to complete extermination jobs then the business would be shut down, threatening to run him out of town.''Daxter'' script § "Meeting Kaeden" Osmo's business was the last extermination company in Haven City, but Kaeden admitted he was "difficult to discourage", to the anger of Metal Kor. Kor threatened to "exterminate" Kaeden if he were not able to get rid of Osmo.''Daxter'' script § "Ximon to the rescue" Kaeden lastly resorted to blowing up the shop in an attempt to kill Osmo, though was only successful in ruining Osmo's business and killing Daxter's sidekick Tik.''Daxter'' script § "The shop goes boom" This again angered Kor, who decided to move on to the secondary plan of transforming into a human himself to gain the trust of Jak and Daxter.''Daxter'' script § "Kaeden has failed" Kaeden then confronted Daxter at the fortress in an attempt to kill him, at which point he revealed his true nature as a metal bug. Though Daxter did eventually kill him, Kaeden warned he could not stop the coming onslaught and that Kor would be waiting for him and Jak outside the prison.''Daxter'' script § "Epilogue" Characteristics Personality While leader of the Metal Bugs and being accordingly ruthless and vigilant about the invasion, Kaeden appeared to be ignorant about Kor's extratemporal being and plans concerning Jak and Daxter. He was frustrated by this, and conflicted between his loyalty to Kor and his responsibilities of meeting the seemingly impractical assignments given to him by his superordinate. He appeared to take out this pressure, frustration, and conflict on those he encountered while a human, namely Osmo. As such he came off as extremely miserable, spiteful, and sadistic as a human, but spineless and wayward as a subordinate. Appearance Similar to his metal head superordinate Metal Kor, Kaeden was a therianthropic metal head, but of the metal bug species. Kaeden did not look like any of the other metal bugs except for the larger hive queens, having biomechanical black skin, thick orange armor, a large insectoid head, and segmented limbs. He had a large skull gem on his forehead, with two large orange antennae and large, sharp teeth. He had a very large torso but a comparatively small abdomen, which was connected to six massive segmented legs. He also had two normal arms, giving him eight limbs total. He also had two large, and two smaller insectoid wings on his back. As a human, Kaeden wore a large, dark blue cloak with orange sleeves, resembling the color scheme of his metal bug persona. He had long graying-black hair but balding on top, indicating old age, with large sinister eyebrows, a constant crossed and indignant facial expression, a drawn face, tall head, and comparatively stubby nose. Boss fight Phase 1 The first stage consists of a large square arena, with sixteen metal platforms spaced out in an even four by four pattern. The floor below is covered with electricity, which will result in instant death. A system of pipes is placed between the platforms with vents at the intersections between each of the four platforms, totaling nine vents. Gas clouds are present between several of the platforms. Metal Kaeden will start by crawling around on the walls, positioning himself at one of the corners then proceeding to charge up several energy blasts, which he shoots at Daxter. The blasts are not hard to dodge and more effort should be taken to avoid falling down. If you get too close to him he will leave and move to a different corner. After several blasts, the vents open, releasing a spray of dark eco, upon which Metal Kaeden will feast himself by hovering above one of the vents. Hit him with any spray gun mod to damage him. Now he will proceed to fire blasts of condensed energy at you, and while his aim is poor, causing him to miss frequently, the spot hit by energy will explode with a large burst. Concentrate on moving around until he proceeds to charge himself up, at which point you must damage him. The third and fourth parts are similar, except he proceeds to use both attacks now. Hit him twice more to watch the area collapse. Phase 2 This time, the fight takes place on top of several of the platforms from before, above a lake of dark eco. Metal Kaeden is clutching to a pillar in the center of the room, out of reach, from where he proceeds to fire the blasts of condensed energy at you. There is less room to move around, so you must be more careful than before. Soon he will charge up a massive condensed energy blast and fill the entire area with them. A trail of gas clouds will appear nearby which you must use to hover towards him. Metal Kaeden will flee, but you can use a valve here to partially drain the dark eco level. Return to the platforms, only to dodge Metal Kaeden's first attack several times. He still follows up with the massive one, at which point you must fly over to another valve. Metal Kaeden will flee into a different room and Daxter follows. Phase 3 In the final area Metal Kaeden will cling to one of the three pillars in front of you and fire a single condensed energy blast. Dodge it and he begins to charge a larger one. Now, quickly approach him and hit him with the ultrasonic attachment. You need to be quite close to cause it to explode and the pillar behind him to collapse. Note that failing to hit him in time will simply result in him firing the blast, which is quite fast and explodes on contact, but is otherwise not particularly hard to avoid. Upon hitting him, the pillar collapses in the open space behind it, and, possibly due to light eco inside the pillars, time freezes for them. Metal Kaeden is frozen and at the end of the pillar that is frozen mid-fall, so make your way towards him and hit him in the face with any weapon. Note that not approaching him will eventually cause time to revert, as if nothing happened. Repeat this two more times to finally defeat Metal Kaeden. Notes * Kaeden is a playable character in the game Jak X: Combat Racing if one connects a PSP to their PS2 with a Daxter save file. On the PS4 port, he becomes playable if a save file from Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection is found. References Category:Metal Bugs Category:Bosses Category:Characters in Daxter